<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Legacy by Thatsuntitled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244945">The New Legacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsuntitled/pseuds/Thatsuntitled'>Thatsuntitled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:29:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsuntitled/pseuds/Thatsuntitled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She hates him and he knows that, but when the First Order wants to attack the resistance he has to warn her, Kylo can’t let Rey die because what will he be if she no longer exist? So he does. What Kylo didn’t notice is that Hux finds out what he did, even if he doesn’t know how he knows that Kylo helped the scavenger. Kylo is marked and Hux is willing to kill him and finally became the Supreme Leader. Kylo needs to run but to where? Rey knows where she just doesn’t know if he will accept even when all the First Order wants to kill him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron &amp; Finn &amp; Rey &amp; Rose Tico, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song recommendation: Mercury - Sleeping at Last.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We found the Jedi ship sir, it landed in Ajan Kloss what we should do now?” the storm trooper asks to Kylo, in his new throne room, on the other side of the ship, he couldn’t stand be in the other one for so many reasons.</p><p>“Kill them all” Kylo turns his head to the side where Hux stands.</p><p>“I think the decision is mine to make” Kylo says angrily.</p><p>“Well than made it, the Resistance already made you a fool, or should I say the girl?”</p><p>“I think you’re trespassing things here General.”</p><p>“Oh Supreme Leader I’m just waiting for you to make a decision against the Resistance, we are sitting here for three months, tell me sir will you do something or let them get out with it?” Hux turns to the storm trooper “Do it, I will be the responsible”</p><p>“Sir?” the trooper turns to Kylo “What should we do?”</p><p>They’re scared, Kylo can sense it, but he can also sense they doubt and Hux rage, he can turn the troopers, is not like his General hasn’t already, Kylo hear the whispers about him, about his leadership, about how it would be if Hux was their leader. Kylo close his eyes, he needs to know every move of them, he needs to control their reaction, they cannot rebel against him, he won’t lose the First Order.</p><p>“Kill the Resistance.”</p><p>Kylo gets up he doesn’t wait for an answer he have something to do and he needs to do it know. Kylo enter his chambers, how will he contact her now? None of the many books on his shelves explain how to contact your Force dyad, all he knows is the concept of what they are. He keeps walking getting more and more nervous.</p><p>“Come on, I need to find a way to tell. I need to talk to….” He stops where he is standing feeling her behind him “Rey.”</p><p>She is still angry and he doesn’t need to be a Force sensitive to notice that, her face shows how angry she is, because he left her. Kylo keeps looking at her, even angry she is so beautiful, he looks at her arm, remembering the last time they were in the same room, when she got injured, above her grey clothes there’s a scar, Kylo wants to reach and touch her, he wants to know if his vision still the same, there’s so many things he wants to say but her voice brings him back to the present.</p><p>“What do you want?”  she asks.</p><p>“You need to get out of this planet”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Can you hear me for a damn time Rey?” he is angry why can’t she listen?</p><p>“Well if you explain things to me one damn time Ben”</p><p>“The First Order knows where you are and are planning to kill the Resistance”</p><p>“And you are warning me that because?”</p><p>“Can’t you just accept the advice and get out?” he is becoming frustrated.</p><p>“Yes I can and I will, but don’t make sense to me that you refused to help me months ago and now you’re here trying to save us.”</p><p>He wanted to say that he wasn’t saving the Resistance, he was saving her like he should in the throne room, like he deeply whished he still could.</p><p>“Just get out of there while you can, just stay safe.” </p><p>Rey has something to say but their connection is , like all the other times Kylo is standing there whishing there could be more between them, more time, more closeness, more shared ideals. Kylo turns back to his table, his books and his calligraphy set, the things that was always with him during all his life.</p><p>***</p><p>Rey runs out of the forest, she needs to find Leia, she needs to tell her that they need to leave, because she knows Ben and she knows he wasn’t lying, they’re coming and she doesn’t know how fast. Rey runs though the camp to the office where Leia and Poe are standing.</p><p>“They’re coming for us, we need to get out now.” She says in only one breath.</p><p>“Calm down, who is coming Rey?” Leia asks when she comes closer to the girl.</p><p>“The First Order, they are coming here.”</p><p>“How do you know?” Poe asks.</p><p>“Look that’s not the important part here Poe, we need to get out of this planet and do it fast, he didn’t told me how much time we have.”</p><p>“He?” Poe asks rising one eyebrow.</p><p>Leia notices the moment Rey becomes uncomfortably, she is curious too about who the person Rey is talking about is, but she can ask later, now the girl looks really certain that they need to find another place and Leia won’t lose more anyone.</p><p>“Okay, now we need to move, Poe go find Finn tell him to prepare, we are taking of in one hour, Rey you go find Rose, she was finding us food.”</p><p>Rey runs back out, she can’t stop now, because if she does, she will have to think about what that contact with Ben was, he was against anything about the Resistance and now he is telling her about their plains, how can she make sense of anything about him like that? Rey finds Rose at the other edge of the forest collecting fruits.</p><p>“Hey Rey, what is it?”</p><p>“We need to go, the First Order is going to attack and we need to be out”</p><p>“Oh we need to tell people” Rose asks and starts to turns around “How close are they?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but I’m afraid we don’t have very long”</p><p>The girls go back to the camp, starting to prepare, some of them asks how can Rey be so sure, but it’s Leia’s order and nobody goes after General Organa. In one hour everything is packed and they’re ready to go, Rey really wants that Ben is right, because she really liked this planet.</p><p>It doesn’t take much time for everybody to accommodate in the ship and they’re again in the sky, Rey looks at the trees while they starts to move away.</p><p>“You’re really sure that the planet is not safe?” Finn asks.</p><p>“Yes Finn, I am.”</p><p>“But how?” Rey closes her eyes, she heard that so many times today.</p><p>“I will explain, but not now, now we just need to find another planet.”</p><p>Finn doesn’t asks anything more after that, he just sits by her side while the planet becomes smaller. Rey is truly happy to have some friends with her and doesn’t know if it’s the felling of running away again, but somehow something is still missing and she can’t identify exactly why she can’t tell them, her friends, about the connection with Ben.  </p><p>***</p><p>Kylo feels unquiet, has Rey got out? Is she alright? What if she didn’t had enough time? What if she is… dead?</p><p>“How did they ran?!” Hux enter the room like a ball of fire, his face red like his hair and then Kylo feels that he can calm himself, Rey is safe for now “How come they found out? Why would they run if they didn’t?”</p><p>“What happened?” Kylo asks with boredom in his voice.</p><p>“Well looks like the Resistance escaped, would you know something about it?”</p><p>“Why would I?”</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe because since you became Supreme Leader your scavenger never is in our radar and when she finally is, somehow, she just disappears? It looks strange to me”</p><p>Kylo gets up then Hux is on the ground and he can’t breathe because Kylo won’t let him. Hux put his hand on his throat and Kylo let the Force become stronger.</p><p>“So you’re telling me that I let them go General?” Kylo still choking Hux “I don’t think I can hear you.” And then he let go and the General is coughing on the floor.</p><p>“I’m saying this is strange and I’m going to find what is going on Kylo Ren.”</p><p>Hux marches out of the room while Kylo goes to the window, on the other side he can see the space, Kylo wonder where she is right now, is the new planet like the old one? Is there any water? He still remembers the joy he felt when the Force connected them that time, when she called him murderous snake, he felt her happiness from seeing the water before she saw him.</p><p>He wanted to think this is over, but doesn’t looks like Hux will let this go, not again, because he wanted to be the Supreme Leader all his life, Kylo can feel that, he always felt, the way that the jealousy, the hate and the anger grew in Hux over the years, Kylo knows that Hux will attack and he also knows that he will have some support for the trooper, mostly the ones that doesn’t like to have another leader Force sensitive, he needs to be prepared, but on other hand, Kylo is already too tired of this haunting that never ends and actually now that he is free from Snoke he doesn’t even know if he is at the right place, because everything feels so wrong all the damn time and the Firs Order is all he knows.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been two weeks since Hux threat, Kylo has be leaving waiting for his attack, turns out the troopers really hates him, so his chance of some help is none, when Hux  finally attacks, Kylo is kind of surprise of how fast that was but he is prepared too. He has his lightsaber ready when the trooper enter the throne room, more than what he thought it’s almost 100%, he thought some of them would defect, but it doesn’t makes him scared, no, he knows what he needs to do, even if it cost him everything.</p><p>“Looks like you’re alone Kylo Ren” Hux enters after with a satisfied smile on his face “Or should I say just Kylo.”</p><p>And that’s when Kylo notices, the Knights of Ren, that surprised him a little, but he has to remind himself that they were never here for him, the Ren liked his purpose and that’s that, apparently Kylo no longer have the same ideas as they do, Kylo doesn’t know why, he is the same one, he wants the same things, but looks like they already had enough and now they will look for another leader, another Ren.</p><p>The troopers shoot together, Kylo knows he can’t overpower them, but he can make them regret and he does, he gets out of the way in the last minute and them he is striking the troopers, like he did with Snoke soldiers, but at that time it wasn’t that many and they weren’t prepared, not like right now, but he still moves, trooper after trooper, it’s like he can’t even see what he is doing, all he sees is red, all he hears is his lightsaber hitting flesh, he likes the war and how it puts him in an almost stage of meditation.</p><p>Several troopers are on the ground when someone shoot behind him and then he feels the pain on his back and all he feels next is pure rage, Kylo turns around and pins the trooper to the ground and his lightsaber is on the man’s heart. Kylo gets up the pain on this back intensifying when he moves, but he needs to move, he needs to fight then just for a little more. He came closer to another trooper, the closest to the door he needs to be fast, but damn his back hurts so much, the trooper shoots and he diverts the shot with his saber and it goes to the ceiling, Kylo notices now, the structure is trembling it won’t last, he needs to get out.</p><p>More trooper are getting closer to him, Kylo curses under his breathe the last strength in him is used to push the trooper way and with then crash the closest wall, the room now starts to crumble down, he doesn’t know if the ship will hold another fight. Kylo looks around the room and finds Hux eyes, Hux hates him so much more now, for take his soldiers down, for take the slip Hux would claim down, Kylo wants to go to him, kill him, but he knows he can’t, not right now, he needs to escape. Kylo runs to the door, still hearing Hux scream behind him, he doesn’t care, because he needs to get to the bay and he needs a ship, so all he does is run, or at least try to run. Kylo can’t mostly see the corridor in front of him he is hurt and tired, all he needs is to lie down.</p><p>He keeps running until he gets to the elevator and throws himself in, his breathe came so quickly, he is in so much pain, how came all he planned, all he constructed turned into nothing so fast, he thought that he could understand their hate, he thought they were at the same side, but apparently he was the only one thinking that way. He already fought so many times, with so many soldiers and he is tired of run away, like he did so many years ago. He hits his head on the wall, why is everything spinning around him? Maybe close his eyes for a little could help, all he wants is to rest.</p><p>“Ben” Rey’s voice brings him back, like always, he looks up, she is there looking worried at him? “What is going on?”</p><p>The elevator doors opens and Kylo gets up, he feels everything turns around him and he groans in pain, now he needs to walk all the way to the ship it looks like so much and he is so tired.</p><p>“Ben?” Rey’s voice sounds really concerned, or is it just because his brain is playing with him now?</p><p>“I don’t think that I can talk right now Rey” he starts to move and she is following him.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“I got shot.” The ship is closer, but the troopers are coming closer too.</p><p>“What? Why you got shot?”</p><p>“Because they don’t trust me anymore, not like their leader” Kylo is laughing now, maybe he is losing his mind, but finally, finally the ship is in front of him and he just needs to gets into it.</p><p>“How is it? Where are you going? What will you do?”</p><p>“I don’t know Rey, I have no idea how to answer any of that.”</p><p>Kylo opens the ship door and the troopers are on the bay with him, Hux is screaming for them to kill Kylo and they shoot one more time, Kylo has no time to try to stop it, he is too tired, he feels the pain once again, this time on his shoulder, he closes the door faster than he can.</p><p>“Are you on a ship?” Kylo is holding on her voice now, the only thing keeping him from sleep “Ben, are you on a ship already?”</p><p>“Yes” but where to go.</p><p>“Okay, so please put the coordinates I’ll give you ok?” is like she is in his head, really in his head “Ben are you listening to me?”</p><p>“Yeah, Yeah, but why?” he is so confused now.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Why are you helping me?”</p><p>“Did you already put the coordinates?” she asks.</p><p>“On my way, give some time.”</p><p>“No, you don’t have time, do it now, please.”</p><p>“Where am I going?” he asks while puts the coordinates she gave him.</p><p>“Devaron.”</p><p> “Why Rey?” he looks in her direction, she is scanning his body, her worried eyes trying to figure out what is wrong, how to fix it.</p><p>“Because I can’t let you die either.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey sees when the ship crashes behind the trees and she runs back to the camp, she needs the medicine and then she is going to find him and find a way to brings him to the camp, she just doesn’t know how this will work, but that’s something she will think later, now she needs to get the medicine, goes to Ben and think about the other things after that.</p><p>When Rey gets to the medical wing she doesn’t know what exactly she is looking for, she doesn’t know how hurt he is, she finds a bag, so she just starts to pack everything it’s close to her, when she has all packed Rey starts to run again, she is almost on the woods when she hears Rose calling her and she turns around.</p><p>“There’s something wrong Rey?”</p><p>She founds Rose and Finn looking at her worried, what would they think if they imagined what she is about to do? Probably they would hate her forever, but she has to do it, because she can’t even think about a life where Ben is dead.</p><p>“There’s something I need to do, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Are you sure is everything alright?” Finn asks worried.</p><p>“Yes it is, hum… just need some time, promise I’ll be right back.”</p><p>She turns to the woods again, Rey tries to locate herself in the forest, she knows where is the crash, she just needs to finds the exactly place now that she is in here. She looks around the trees, trying to find her way to him he almost can’t feel him, she turns one more time and then she sees the smoke between the threes and she is running again.</p><p>When she gets to the TIE Rey notices why it crashed, Ben couldn’t stay wake until the ship landed. She comes closer to the broken glass and finds Ben lying unconscious on the drivers sit. Rey feels her heart skips a beat when she sees him so fragile. Rey makes her way through the glass and gets to him, fortunately he is still alive, she can see his chest going up and down.</p><p>Rey sits beside Ben and lead her hand to his face and the scar on his face, she was so pissed with him, she felt so betrayed when he didn’t came to the resistance with her, they were standing side by side when both of them fought Snoke’s soldiers, it felt so right at that time, like they were fighting as one, Rey wanted to stand by his side as his equal, but he turned her down, he wanted the power, she just wanted him. Ben slowly starts to open his eyes and looks up at her, he looks tired, really tired, he closes his eyes again, leaning on her touch.</p><p>“Are you really here?” Ben asks weakly.</p><p>“Yes Ben, I’m here. Now tell me where you got shot?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s on my back.”</p><p>“Can I see it?” she asks.</p><p>“It’s, hum… Yeah you can.”</p><p>Ben starts to turn around groaning on the process Rey looks at him worried that she would not have what she needs to do any good to him. When Ben’s back is facing Rey she can see the two holes on his clothes where he was shot by the blaster, one close to the base of his back and another one close to his shoulder.</p><p> “Ben I’ll need to take this out.”</p><p>When she takes Ben’s shirt she sees how bad it is, she needs to takes him to the medical wing, but how will she do that? He is too hurt to walk there and how will the Resistance react to in the same space as him? Rey puts all of her thoughts aside and finally starts to take care of Ben’s back, he is trying to pretend he is fine, but she can see how tense his muscles are and how hard he is flinching every time she touches him.</p><p>“I need to get you to the camp, you need a better treatment.”</p><p>“No” he says trying to turn around.</p><p>“Please don’t move.”</p><p>Rey starts to put the bandages around his torso, feeling him again so close after the throne room, the moment she thought he would turn, but he didn’t, he wanted her to turn, but she couldn’t, not when she had her friends dying, how could he want that from her? She promised to herself that she would never let Ben come to her life, because she is not whiling to be that hurt again, but here she is putting bandages on his bruises, because she can’t lose him, not like that, it hurts so much more than think that they don’t have a place together in the galaxy.</p><p> “That’s all I can do Ben, I can’t provide what you need to heal, I need to take you to the camp.”</p><p>“No, I’m not going to your camp” he says angrily.</p><p>“Why?” she gets some medicine “Take this”</p><p>“Because I can’t Rey” he finally turns around standing his hand and she can see the sadness in his eyes, the emptiness, how much he feels unwanted “I just can’t.”</p><p>“But I can’t treat you.”</p><p>“Then we will wait and see how this goes.”</p><p>“Ben.”</p><p>“I can’t Rey, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Rey knows, she can see that on his eyes, he can’t, because he isn’t letting himself go back, because he doesn’t think he should.</p><p>“Alright, so I’ll come back once a day to see how you are and I’ll try to bring some medicine and food for you” she is looking worried at him, what if she is doing the wrong think, she doesn’t know what she should do now.</p><p>“You don’t have to do that” his voice is so weak, she never saw him like that, not even when Chewie shot him.</p><p>“I know” Rey makes sure she is looking directly at his eyes “But I want to”</p><p>Ben only nods at that, he doesn’t have anything to say, because he knows her, of course he does and knowing it he also knows that she already made her mind and he can’t change anything about it.</p><p>***</p><p>Kylo is looking at the trees, his mother is some meters away, so close yet so far, he can’t sleep today, he can’t stop thinking about Rey, three months ago he thought that she finally would turn, that she would stand with him and they would create a new galaxy, a new empire, like he saw on his vision but she was gone too, because she couldn’t understand his ideal and he couldn’t follow hers, so he lost her, like everybody on his life, but at this moment she is here and she is worried about him, and he is thinking that maybe, just maybe…</p><p>No.</p><p>But she still calls him Ben though, and sometimes he wants to be Ben just for her, just so he can see her pretty smile, but it has been too long for him, what if he can’t be what she needs, but what if he could?</p><p>No.</p><p>He can’t allow himself any hope, it’s already too late, he already token so many things, so many people, Kylo can’t and won’t go back never again, he have so much burden with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day on the camp starts really early, apparently there are really important things they need to discuss, Rey walks slowly to the refectory she couldn’t sleep that well last night, she was so scared, what if the resistance finds out what she did? She thinks that Leia will understand, but will the rest of them would they make her leave?</p><p>Rey sees her friends almost immediately when she gets to the room, she sits down beside Rose that is talking happily with Finn, she looks at Poe in front of her and rises one of her eyebrows, Poe only mouths an “I have no idea” to her and both of them starts to laugh. At the sound Finn finally notice that Rey is now on the table too.</p><p>“Oh, hi Rey, do you know what is this about?”</p><p>“Why should I?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but nobody knows anything, what if the First Order is planning a new attack on us?”</p><p>“Well I think we will know soon enough” Poe says indicating Leia entering the refectory.</p><p>Rey looks at her walking to the front of the room, she looks so tinny, so sad, what happened to the strongest woman that she ever knew look this sad? Not even when Luke died Rey saw Leia that broken.</p><p>“Good morning my friends, I have some news on the First Order from another Rebel base” the General looks at the people around the tables “Recorders sent to us today say that the new Supreme Leader of the First Order, B – I’m sorry” Leia breathes deeply and turns around.</p><p>Oh no, Rey don’t think she likes where this conversation is going, what have she done? How much she compromised their position, she is housing the biggest enemy of the Resistance. Leia is looking at the audience again.</p><p>“The recorders say that Kylo Ren is dead.”</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>That is even worst, because Rey knows the true and all she wants to do is tell them, tell Leia that this isn’t true, but can’t. The crowd become lauder, Rey’s friends are talking around the table, but she can’t hear because she know the true, it isn’t a victory to the Resistance, because she told him to come find her, he is here, just some meters away. What Rey can’t stop thinking is how Leia didn’t felt her son? Why she couldn’t feel him when his ship crashed? Or she doesn’t have any hopes for him anymore? Think that hurt even more.</p><p>Leia is rising her hand and the conversation in the room dies as quickly as it has begun, Leia looks down for a moment, when she looks up again her eyes are shinning with tears, but they all know their general she won’t cry, not in here, not in front of her people. The ones she fought together for so many years.</p><p>“Somehow a trooper betrayed the leader, his group attacked when Kylo wasn’t prepared, the fight got the ship down, many of the crew members died, only some of the men lived, but apparently general Hux is already improving their numbers by promising a galaxy without the Force, so my friends be prepared, the war is closer than we thought.”</p><p>Leia doesn’t stay on the room after that, probably going to mourn her son, if only she knew, Rey gets up too, attracting Rose’s attention.</p><p>“Rey are you alright?”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t she be?” Finn asks, Rose doesn’t turn her eyes away from Rey.</p><p>“Rey, you ok?” Rose asks again.</p><p>“Yes I’m fine, why does everyone keep asking me that all the time?!”</p><p>“Wow, easy Rey” Poe says.</p><p>Rey turns to Rose again, she is stressed and everyone keeps asking if she is fine and where is she going, but she never meant to be rude, not to Rose, because on the last three months that was Rose who was with her, because she also lost everything, because she understood the space on her heart, she understood why Rey wanted to fight, what she lost and how much losing the ones that Rey doesn’t even knew haunted her at night.</p><p>“I’m sorry Rose” Rose shakes her head.</p><p>“That’s ok.”</p><p>“No, I –”</p><p>“That’s ok Rey, go when you come back you know where to find me, if you want to.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Rey says and turns away.</p><p>Rey is on the woods in no time, she is running without even notice, she needs to find Ben, she has an idea and he is her only hope now, she gets to the ship, but he is not there, where did he goes? Rey turns around looking for him, but he isn’t anywhere, did he died? Fear comes to her, she should have been more insistent about the medical wing, she could find an away to explain later.</p><p><em>“Don’t be afraid, I still feel it" </em>his voice is in her head, but she can’t see him yet.</p><p>“Where are you? I thought you were hurt.”</p><p>“I’m right here”</p><p>Rey hear him behind her, when she turns she can see his tired eyes and tense shoulders, she gets the little amount of food that she could take.</p><p>“Here, it’s not much, but with the commotion this morning I couldn’t get more.”</p><p>“Thank you” he stands his hand and takes the food “What commotion?”</p><p>“Your death”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p> “The Rebels knows about the trooper’s coup, apparently Hux is recruiting now.” Ben looks at her a little confused.</p><p>“The trooper’s coup, so that’s how Hux is calling it?”</p><p>“It was him, wasn’t it? He always wanted the title.”</p><p>“Looks like now he have it” Ben says angrily.</p><p>“You miss it” Ben turns his face around “Ben your mum is –” he puts the food away.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“But she is so sad Ben and I have a plain and we could –”</p><p>“We already did that so many times Rey” he runs his left hand though his hair.</p><p>“But this time is different.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Because she wants that to be, because she wished that this was different, she was wrong, apparently she is always wrong about him, it’s the throne room one more time and she doesn’t think that she can do that, why the story keeps repeating itself?</p><p>“Because I am stupid” Rey starts to get up.</p><p>“Rey” he reaches for her, but she is too far already.</p><p>“No, I got it” she turns around with tears in her eyes, she promised she would never cry for him again “It looks like I can’t keep my promises when it’s about you.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Goodbye Ben” her voice is shaking when she says his name.</p><p>Rey turns to the opposite side of the camp, she can’t come back now, not when he gave up on her again, why can’t they be at the same side? Why can’t he understand her? Why do his rejections always hurt so much?</p><p>***</p><p>Kylo hits the ship behind him and the pain on his back just intensifies, this time the pain is welcome, because he deserves that, Kylo saw her eyes before she ran, he broke her again and he is losing her again, he is wondering how much time will it be until she finally gave up on him, like everyone, like his family.</p><p>“Ben”</p><p>Kylo hears a new voice, so different for the ones in his head before, it’s not his dad either, he would know, Han Solo’s voice has been in his head constantly since his death, Kylo turns around and a man is smiling at him, no, not a man a Force ghost.</p><p>“That’s not my name” he is not Ben anymore, because Ben was weak and broken, Ben let his mother down, Ben couldn’t follow his father’s path, Ben could not gave himself to Rey three months ago in the throne room, because Ben was so afraid of being giving away one more time, Kylo can’t have this things in his life, not that side.</p><p>“Of course it is, it’s how my daughter calls you and nobody contradict princess Leia.”</p><p>“Darth Vader” Anakin’s smile falls.</p><p>“Not anymore son, just Anakin.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I noticed that the Dark Side isn’t that good.”</p><p>“Neither is the Light Side, they just pretend to have a different purpose.”</p><p>“But you’re not satisfied in here I can see, something is always pulling you, isn’t it?”</p><p>Kylo breaths in, all this years when he waited for his grandfather to appear he never thought it would be like that, he waited the great Lord Vader and it’s not what he is seeing is not what he imagined. Kylo waited for his grandfather to helps him understand, to help him to he create a perfect empire, but here he is saying that he is not Vader anymore, he is back to the weak Jedi.</p><p>“What you have to say grandfather? What should I do?”</p><p>“What you want to do?  You don’t like the way things are, or the path you’re following, so what do you want to do?”</p><p>Kylo knows what he wants to do, he knows that all, but he doesn’t want to do that alone, he can’t be alone again and he won’t live like that again, like half of him is far away. Anakin is smiling again.</p><p>“I think you know what you want son and how to get it, just go fight for it.”</p><p>“I can’t grandpa.” Anakin tilts his head.</p><p>“You can’t or you’re scared of the rejection?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s already midnight when Rey gets back and she knows exactly where to go. She enters Rose quarter silently and gets under the covers, she needs to feel that she belong to some place, she needs to feel that she have a home a place in the galaxy, but even though she loves her friends she can’t feel that, some part of her is still out there looking, trying to give her life a purpose.</p><p>“Rey, what happened?” Rose asks.</p><p>Rey only notices she is crying now, she doesn’t know how to answer that, she just can’t put into words what it feels, she doesn’t feel like she can make sense, not when her thoughts are so confuse, even to her. Rey shakes her head and hugs Rose.</p><p>“Hey, that’s fine Rey.”</p><p>“Is it?” Rey asks, her voice shaking.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t know what it is, but I’m here, Finn and Poe are too, we are together in this.”</p><p>“I don’t feel like it, I feel like part of me is broken and I don’t know how to change that, I can’t follow his path.”</p><p>Rey feels Rose’s body became tense and she realise what she did, Rey close her eyes, why she said that? She didn’t wanted to talk about him, but he is all she can think about right now, she can’t think straight, because follow him feels wrong, but she can’t thing about anything more right.</p><p>“He isn’t dead, is he?”</p><p>“No” Rey whispers.</p><p>“He is here, the time you was at the forest –”</p><p>“It was him” Rey sits on the bad “Look I know it doesn’t make sense to you, I know that, but I couldn’t let him die Rose.”</p><p>Rose sits too and hugs Rey, she only cry on Rose’s shoulder, while Rose keeps stroking Rey’s hair repeating that everything will be fine, Rey doesn’t know how long they stayed like that, but Rose only talks again when Rey stops to cry.</p><p>“Do you want to tell me what happened or what is wrong?”</p><p>“I thought he had changed when he told me about the First Order plains to destroy the Resistance –”</p><p>“Wait, it was him?” Rose’s eyes widen.</p><p>“Yeah” Rey says sadly.</p><p>“Go on, what happened later and how did he end up here?”</p><p>“I don’t know how to say that without sound strange” Rey bits her lower lip Rose keeps looking at Rey “We have a connection.”</p><p>“What connection?”</p><p>“We can, umm, kind of talk though the Force.”</p><p>“Like a hologram?”</p><p>“Yes basically that, but we can read each other’s mind and basically knows what the other one is feeling” Rose nods “So somehow two days ago the Force connected us and he was hurt, I needed to do something? I thought that being here he would change and help us, but apparently I was wrong.”</p><p>“And what is leaving you so sad?”</p><p>“I feel like he is the only one that truly knows me, but it doesn’t look like he understands me and I can’t understand him either, why can’t he turn?”</p><p>“And why can’t you?”</p><p>“Because this is all I know.”</p><p>“And the Dark Side is all he knows” Rose says.</p><p>“But it’s wrong.”</p><p>Rose lies back on the bed again bringing Rey with her, the two girls look at the ceiling of the pod that they’re dividing.</p><p>“I didn’t heard you saying that you was here because it was good, you’re because it’s all you know” Rose turns to Rey “Look I don’t like him, or what he does, but I have my reasons, you have yours, I don’t understand your connection, but looks like you two do. You’re not happy in here Rey and you are trying to save him to something that maybe don’t even you understand.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Did you enter the Jedi Temple?” Rey shakes her head “Why?”</p><p>“I don’t know it doesn’t felt –” Rey can’t finish the phrase.</p><p>“Right?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Is this about what Luke told you? About the darkness on you?”</p><p>“A little” Rey says.</p><p>“What do you fear?”</p><p>“That I can’t find my belonging in there, that I can’t be a Jedi.”</p><p>“Why is that so important?” Rose asks with confusion on her eyes.</p><p>“Because I want at least one time of my life feel like I am complete and I have a place to go, somewhere that feels like home.”</p><p>“Do you felt like you had that before?” Rey looks away and Rose knows what she is hiding “You know what? This galaxy is so big that I can’t believe that you only have two options, there are so many colours out there, you just need to find them” Rey looks at Rose again.</p><p>“Do you think so?” Rose is smiling at her friend.</p><p>“You’re the one that is going to tell me Rey”</p><p>***</p><p>Kylo is looking at the trees, like he has be doing since Anakin talked to him yesterday, he doesn’t know what he should answer to his grandfather, because he doesn’t know what to do. Kylo hears steps behind him, he turns around wanting to see Rey but he finds another girl.</p><p>“So you’re really here.”</p><p>“And you are?”</p><p>“I’m Rey’s friend, Rose, she asked me to come here and give you the food, honestly I told her to leave you by yourself, but she insisted, so here is your food.”</p><p>“Where is Rey?” Kylo asks.</p><p>“I don’t know, I think she is working on something with Finn and Poe, you know the First Order is going to attack and we have no help, so Leia is doing what she can.”</p><p>“Right” Kylo runs his right hand through his hair.</p><p>“She is still waiting for you”</p><p>“I know” Kylo says looking away “But she still angry.”</p><p>“Not only with you.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Well, you will have to find out, I’m not here to give you anything beside the food, not when you’re giving us nothing.”</p><p>Rose turn around and goes back to the camp, Kylo looks at the food Rose left on the rock, a little way from him and it wasn’t because she was scared, no she hates him, he could feel her disgust.</p><p>How does Rey want him to go on a camp with so many people who hate him? Most of them lost something because of the First Order, because of him, how will he sit and pretend everything is alright when people will keep looking at him with hate? How will he not lose his path again?</p><p>Once again Anakin is standing at Kylo’s side looking at his grandson with curiosity.</p><p>“What is it?” Kylo asks.</p><p>“You’re tempted” Kylo looks at Anakin “You want to go see the girl.”</p><p>“She doesn’t want to see me, she wants Ben and I can’t be him.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because I’m no Jedi” Kylo says looking ahead.</p><p>“Neither is Ben, you know what son? Neither was I.” Kylo looks at his grandfather again, Anakin smile “I couldn’t follow their code, I could never become a Master. When I look back I wish I knew better.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“Have you heard about the Je’daii Code?” Kylo nods.</p><p>“Isn’t the Je’daii Order dead?”</p><p>“I don’t know, never found any of them after the fall of the Tython Sistem, even when I tried, but have you thought about that? You’re nor Jedi, nor Sith, maybe you don’t have to give yourself for the Light or the Dark, maybe you’re looking for balance.”</p><p>“You think so?” Kylo asks in a soft voice, like he was scared of the answer.</p><p>“What you think? It’s not about what I think, it’s about your future, the past is the past Ben and I know you want to look forward, why can’t you?”</p><p>He turns to answer, but Anakin dissipates without wait his grandson answer, Kylo thinks about their conversation and he remembers the Code he read some years ago;</p><p> </p><p>“<em>There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.</em></p><p>
  <em>There is no fear, there is power.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am the heart of the Force.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am the revealing fire of light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am the mystery of darkness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In balance with chaos and harmony,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Immortal in the Force.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He still can remember how it felt right when he read it and how Snoke make it feel stupid later, but now when he think about it, looks like peace what if it is what he is looking for? Would this kind of Order be possibly yet? And if it is a possibility for this type of peace, what is keeping him this time?</p><p>Kylo knows what it is, he knows what he is afraid, what if she doesn’t want his hand anymore, what if that’s not the path she wants? Will he find peace even without half of his soul?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey is finally at the Jedi Temple, it’s been a week since she talked to Rose, one whole week of her coming here, turning around and going away. She doesn’t know if she was meant to feel something, she tries what she did in Ahch-To when Luke asked her to feel the planet, to feel the balance, but she can’t she doesn’t feel the balance, she only feel both side calling for her, but she doesn’t know where to go because everything is looking wrong and empty.</p><p>Rey sense when his presence appears, the Force has connected them again, she breathes deeply, when she opens her eyes she can see how he is looking better, apparently Rose has been doing what she promised, but his eyes are sad, he is looking at her face like he wants to memorise her, like he is looking for answers, but she doesn’t know if she can give him anything.</p><p>“I want to talk to you” he says, his voice sounding so rough.</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>“Can you come to the TIE?”</p><p>“Why can’t we talk like this” <em>when there’s some distance between us and I can think stray </em>she wants to say but bite her lip, she notice when Ben’s eyes goes to her lips and her breath catches.</p><p>“I think you want to hear what I have to say.”</p><p>“And what is it?” she asks reluctantly.</p><p>“Please Rey, I really need to see – talk to you, can you come?”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll be there in the sunset, I have something I need to do before.”</p><p>“Thank you” he says softly and the connection is cut again.</p><p>Rey looks around and sees what’s wrong, she isn’t a Jedi, she doesn’t even know where she came from, she is a nobody, Ben was right, she have no place in the story. Rey feels a dissonancy on the Force, more specifically on her connection with Ben, she waits but nothing happens, so she gets up and goes to Leia.</p><p>General Organa is sitting by the window on the commander’s room when Rey approaches her, Leia doesn’t turn way when she speaks.</p><p>“I felt my son” Rey stops walking.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Some days ago I felt Ben, I think I was sad and I missed him, you know, sometimes it’s like I can feel Han or Luke, this time was Ben, how I wish I had more time with him, how I wish that I had gave him the time that he needed.”</p><p>“You know that maybe things couldn’t be changed.”</p><p>“But you said you saw light in him” Leia says confused.</p><p>“I did” I still do she thinks “But maybe he doesn’t want to come to the light, maybe that was his destiny.”</p><p>“Do you believe that?”</p><p>No.</p><p>“I don’t know, I didn’t have that much time with him.”</p><p>“But you are the one that got closer to my son” Leia looks at Rey now and Rey feels her heart break, cause the general that she never saw crying, not even when her twin died has now eyes full of tears “It was him wasn’t it? The one that told you about the Fist Order’s plains to destroy the planet we were on.”</p><p>“Yes” Rey says looking down.</p><p>“That means he wanted to help us he just doesn’t had the change” Rey wants to say that it is not true, that he has the chance now and he chose not to, he knows everything, but he isn’t helping them because he doesn’t want to. Leia gets up and comes close to the girl “What is it?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Come on Rey, you never came here, so tell me what you want to know?”</p><p>“That’s not that important” because I don’t have the right to ask you anything when I’m hiding so much.</p><p>“Tell me, and then I will know if it’s not important.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Rey asks.</p><p>“Yes or at least keep me company, entertain me.”</p><p>“Alright” what she have to lose right now? She is already risking everything, so she goes on “You are sensitive to the Force right?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“So why didn’t you became a Jedi?”</p><p>“Well, first of, I never could follow their Code it looked so tiring to me, I wanted passion and love in my life, things like that aren’t accepted on a Jedi life and second, if I had become a Jedi like my brother I couldn’t be with Han or have Ben, those are the things that made me so much stronger and made me learn so much, no Jedi life would be enough for me, because I had what I love in another path” Leia smiles at Rey “That’s bothering you, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes, I don’t know what I should become, I don’t know where to go.”</p><p> “What does your heart want? What does it desires?”</p><p>“Something that I can’t have” Rey says lower.</p><p>“How do you know? Look dear things can always change, in your age I thought that all that life had for me was the life of a princess, look at me now” Leia opens her arms “You still have so much time Rey.”</p><p>“How will I know?” Leia looks at her confused “How will I know what I have to choose?” Leia is smiling again.</p><p>“When the time comes you won’t have any doubts”.</p><p>***</p><p>Kylo has been anxious all day, it was Rose once again who brought him food, it’s been a week since she left again and the whole week he could feel her doubt about herself, now that they’re so close all he can think about are her emotions flouting to him so easily and even if he wanted Kylo doesn’t think he could stop that, is like her thoughts and emotions are his.</p><p>“You said you wanted to talk to me” Rey says.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Well I’m listening” Kylo tries to get closer to her “Don’t” Kylo breathes deeply.</p><p>“Right, I don’t know where to begin, umm, are you ok?”</p><p>“That’s what you wanted to talk? Seriously Ben I can’t understand you.”</p><p>“No, look I think I can help you with Hux plains.”</p><p>“Why now?”</p><p>“Because I realise that maybe I’m wrong” he says looking down.</p><p>When Kylo looks back up Rey is smiling and Kylo feels his heart skipping a beat “So I should go find Leia and Poe, so they can get the coordination”</p><p>“Rey”</p><p>“So we can get to the planets” she keeps going.</p><p>“Rey”</p><p>“And then –”</p><p>“REY” she blinks at him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You can’t tell them that I’m here” Kylo puts his hand on the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because they don’t trust me Rey, do you think they would want to have me on the camp?”</p><p>“But you will be helping.”</p><p>“This won’t work, I can give you the data and you give it to them.”</p><p>“How do you think they will trust me Ben? I’m not an official or anything like that. They’re already asking how I knew about Ajan Kloss, it won’t work either.”</p><p>“Then ask your friend” he sighs “The one that keep coming here.”</p><p>“She is not a pilot, We need Poe and your mum.”</p><p>“No, we don’t.”</p><p>“Ben, they will suspect of me and then asks how I know all that and you said they don’t trust you, but they won’t trust me either like that.”</p><p>“Damn Rey” he moves his hand to his hair “I can’t see them.”</p><p>Rey walks getting closer to him, she puts her hand on his arm, the first time that she touches him after Ahch-To, Kylo looks down at her.</p><p>“What are you afraid of?”</p><p>He opens his mouth to answer but nothing come out, because he is scared, this people can never accept him again, they can never want to hear about him again, the ones that he knew, the ones that trusted him, the ones that loved him, the ones that he hurt.</p><p>“I hunted them for 6 years Rey, why do you think that they would trust me?”</p><p>“We will never know if we don’t try right?” she is trying to smile and he wants to give everything she wants just for this smile, Kylo sighs again, what is he doing with his life?</p><p>“Only Leia and Poe”</p><p>“But what about –”</p><p>“Rey, Leia and Poe only, please”</p><p>“Ok, I’ll let them know” she starts to get away, but he holds her arm and she stops looking at him a little confused “What is it?”</p><p>“Now tell me how you are?”</p><p>“Really?” she asks scrunching up her nose.</p><p> “Yes” he says lining the scar in her arm, he remember when one of Snoke’s guards made this, the pure rage he felt, how he wanted to kill the guard, but he didn’t needed to, because Rey did that, she never needed him, but even like that he still want to protect her, to give her anything that he can just to see she smile at him, just to see the sparkle in her eyes, because when she smile he feels like his world has a focus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leia can’t believe that her son is alive and here, Poe on the other hand can’t believe that Rey have a traitor so close to the camp, what if he decides to kill them, he still remember how he was tortured, how much Kylo Ren wanted to know where the Resistance was and how to destroy them.</p>
<p>“I don’t trust him” Poe says.</p>
<p>“Where is him?” Leia says at the same time.</p>
<p>“We can’t be serious, general I’m sorry I know he is your son, but we can’t do this, what if he is pretending”</p>
<p>“He will only give is the planets names Poe” Rey says.</p>
<p>Poe sighs and walks around the room, he doesn’t trust Kylo, he won’t let their people be in danger, he can’t lose anyone, not anymore.</p>
<p>“Rey please think, you was there too, on the interrogation room, you know what I’m talking about, how can you trust him?” Poe asks.</p>
<p>“Because I know him Poe and I know he isn’t lying”</p>
<p>“How can – I give up, I’m done”</p>
<p>“Poe Dameron, I know what he means, but it’s our only chance right now, if I’m wrong then it will be my responsibility, right now as your general I promise you, that at any alert sign we will be backing away, am I clear?” Leia says and Poe sign.</p>
<p>“Alright general Organa” he turns to Rey “But I will be looking closely at that”</p>
<p>“When are we meeting him?” Leia asks.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow morning is alright?”</p>
<p>“Yes dear, you’re dismissed now”</p>
<p>Rey nods and walks away letting the tension in the room behind, Poe looks at his general that keep looking at the door. Poe isn’t comfortable with that, but he can do nothing now.</p>
<p>“General you know he isn’t your son anymore”</p>
<p>“I’m not expecting that Poe, but he really is our best shot now” Poe sighs.</p>
<p>“I know ma’am, I’m only scared”</p>
<p>“I understand that, but we have to try” Leia looks at Poe with tired eyes “I just hope that it doesn’t cost us too much”.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“<em>Come to me</em>” Rey listen Ben’s voice in her head “<em>I can feel the tension from here, what happened?</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>I’m on my way</em>” she says back.</p>
<p>Rey walks through the trees again, she remember one week ago she wished she could never see him again, now she is going to him, because she can’t think in any other thing, so she keeps walking to the TIE in the forest. When she sees him he is already looking in her direction.</p>
<p>“What was that?” he asks when she gets closer.</p>
<p>“If you could see how Poe reacted you would be as tense as me” Ben raises an eyebrow “Okay, maybe not”</p>
<p>“What he told you?”</p>
<p>“To me directly nothing, but he wasn’t happy that you were here so close to us”</p>
<p>“He isn’t wrong though”</p>
<p>“Of course he is, you’re not killing anyone” she says when he walks closer to the ship and sits down.</p>
<p>“What time are they coming tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“At dawn” Rey walks closer to him and she sits next to him “You’re anxious. Your mother really wants to see you” Ben muscles became tense.</p>
<p>“It’s not helping Rey”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, what will help?”</p>
<p>“If you smile at me” he whispers.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Never mind” Ben gets up and looks to the blankets that she bought to him in the first night.</p>
<p>“Ben Solo” she gets up too.</p>
<p>“You know I’m not him” he doesn’t turns way but Rey can feel the sadness on his voice.</p>
<p>Rey walks closer and stops in front of him, he looks so worried, like he is waiting for a fight that he doesn’t think he has the right to win.</p>
<p>“Ben I promise you that everything will be fine”</p>
<p>“I can’t go back to her”</p>
<p>“Of course you can, she is waiting for you” she smiles at him now and his relax a little, his eyes fixed on her smile.</p>
<p>“You think so?”</p>
<p>“You don’t need my confirmation Ben, she loves you”</p>
<p>“She shouldn’t” Ben looks down.</p>
<p>Rey puts her hands on his cheeks so he can look at her, he looks so small, like the little boy that was scared of letting his parents down, the boy that got lost and couldn’t come home, the boy that doesn’t know how to be complete. Rey understands him, she knows exactly what he feels, because she feels the same.</p>
<p>Rey hugs him and see his surprise for a moment before his hands embrace her back with his cheek on her head, she can feel his heart beating fast, but though their connection she feels that he is a little calmer. Rey smiles against Ben’s chest, she never thought that one day she would be in his arms but now she can’t think about anywhere else to be.</p>
<p>“Yeah me neither” Ben says.</p>
<p>“You should stop reading my mind, it’s annoying”</p>
<p>“You should stop having such intense thoughts, it’s overwhelming”</p>
<p>Rey is blushing this time and when she hear his laugh she only gets more red, but it’s good to hear his laugh, it’s the richest thing that she ever heard, she wishes he could laugh more.</p>
<p>“Rey” he says when he stops laughing.</p>
<p>“Please shut up” she says pressing her face on his chest.</p>
<p>“Alright”</p>
<p>Ben hugs her tighter, his hand going to her hair, she can feel that he is fine now, but he doesn’t want to let go, neither does she. Rey doesn’t know how much time they stay like that, until he speaks again.</p>
<p>“Can you stay here today? I feel better when you’re close”</p>
<p>Rey doesn’t let go when she answer of course to him, only when he starts to release her she looks up and he is smiling back at her, Rey realise that this smile is her favourite thing, even more than the rain or the forests, happiness make him looks so alive.</p>
<p>“Thank you Rey”</p>
<p>“Anytime Ben”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the day breaks Kylo is already up, Rey is still sleeping on the blankets so peacefully, he wishes that he could be this calm, but the idea of seeing Leia is making he really anxious, so he decides to walk in the forest, he keeps walking until he is in front of the Jedi Temple, Anakin materialize at his side.</p>
<p>“Didn’t thought you would come here” Anakin says.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t my intension, I was just walking around and then I saw the Temple”</p>
<p>“It called you”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, it looks silent, empty, dead” Kylo says.</p>
<p>“It’s the Jedi Order, it’s fading away”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“The last Jedi is dead, the Order is fading with him” Anakin says.</p>
<p>“I felt that, when he died, it was like he was in peace”</p>
<p>“I think he was, the only thing that tied him here was you” Kylo looks at his grandfather.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“He felt for so long that he did you wrong, he was scared of a new Vader and lost the only Ben Solo”</p>
<p>Kylo is looking at Anakin the Order is fading, the Jedi are falling, like the Sith, the world can become brand new, but how to do that?</p>
<p>“Do you think that the balance is possible like that?”</p>
<p>“You think that the only way is by war? The galaxy was in balance before, why not now?” Anakin asks.</p>
<p>“Ben” Kylo turns around and Rey is coming near him, he looks at his side again, but Anakin is not there anymore “General Organa and Poe are waiting for you”</p>
<p>“I really have to do that, don’t I?”</p>
<p>“Well I think you already made your choice, I’ll there if that helps”</p>
<p>“I’m only doing it for you” he whispers.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, let’s go”</p>
<p>Poe is the first person Kylo sees when he gets to the TIE again, but then he sees Leia smiling at him and he stops, Rey is standing at his side and puts a hand on his arm, the movement doesn’t go unnoticed by Poe, Kylo understands he wants to protect his people.</p>
<p>“So let’s begin, how did you got here?” Poe asks.</p>
<p>“I thought you was here for the locations”</p>
<p>“Well we need some information first”</p>
<p>“No you don’t” Kylo feels Rey’s hand tighten on his arm, he looks at her and he can see what her eyes are begging ‘please try to make it work’, he sighs.</p>
<p>“I told him to come” Rey answer.</p>
<p>“What? Why?” Poe asks.</p>
<p>“Because he was going to die”</p>
<p>“And what’s the point in that?”</p>
<p>“Because it was him that saved you in Ajan Kloss, he told me where to go, so thanks to him you’re alive Poe”</p>
<p>“How the fuck did you two have done that?” Poe asks frustrated.</p>
<p>“Do you want the locations or not Dameron? Because I’m starting to change my mind about you”</p>
<p>“Oh don’t tell me Ren, I already changed mine a long time ago”</p>
<p>“Alright s – Ben, what you have to us?” Leia asks.</p>
<p>“Well, the First Order have four locations, when you attack the first one Hux will be after you”</p>
<p>“You’re not helping?” Poe asks.</p>
<p>“You don’t trust me and I don’t have nothing for your Resistance” Kylo says.</p>
<p>“Alright, tell us the locations” the pilot says.</p>
<p>“Like I said there are four locations, Agamar, Batuu, Corellia and Malastare”</p>
<p>“Corellia, Han’s homeland?” Leia asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah, not a place I would choose” Kylo briefly looks at Leia “If you want an advice, I would go with Agamar, there is where the old separatists droids are and Hux thinks that  the old people are there too and that he can use it on his favour”</p>
<p> “Can you show me the locations on the maps?” Poe asks.</p>
<p>“If you bring them here, yes”</p>
<p>“Right, I’ll see what I can do, General do you think we can find that in the registers?”</p>
<p>“Probably” Leia doesn’t take her eyes from her son, Kylo moves uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“So, I’ll go look for that” Poe says walking away.</p>
<p>“Son” Leia steps forward while Kylo steps back.</p>
<p>“Please don’t” he says and Leia signs.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry” the General says.</p>
<p>“Please don’t say that too”</p>
<p>“I – Ok, hope that I can see you later Ben, in a better moment” Leia turns around and walks back to the camp too.</p>
<p>“Well that wasn’t that bad” Rey says.</p>
<p>“You’re right, it was terrible”</p>
<p>Kylo walks to a tree trunk and sits down, resting his elbows on his knees and his hands in his hair, Rey comes closer.</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“I can see him in everything that she does” he says.</p>
<p>Rey drops to her knees standing directly in front of him, he looks at her with his sad eyes, Rey brings her hand up to his cheek and Kylo leans on her touch.</p>
<p>“You told me that I should let the past die, why can’t you?”</p>
<p>“Because he is constantly in my head and I feel like part of me really died with him and I want that part back”</p>
<p>“You can’t keep looking back Ben” she smiles sadly “I learned that about my family I can’t find my home in the past”</p>
<p>“And where is it?” he asks softly.</p>
<p>“That’s the thing, I didn’t found it yet” she smiles more openly now “Do you want to look with me? Maybe we can find our place in the galaxy together” Kylo is smiling now too.</p>
<p>“If you want me to do that with you I can never say no”</p>
<p>Rey smiles is all he can see now, breaking his darkness, bringing him back to his life, the one he thought he could never have, Rey traces the lines on his face and come closer to him, Kylo’s eyes goes to her lips, his hands on her hair and when he is almost begging she kisses him. Kylo feels like he can finally relax, because she is here and she is kissing him and whiling to share her journey with him, find a home she said, he already found his, it always was and will always be her until the day he dies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was two days of discussions and some argue between Ben and Poe before the best decision was made and the Resistance is ready to attack and finally have advantage, Rey thinks that they can finally win the First Order, she already packed everything she needed on the Falcon and now she is sitting with Ben.</p>
<p>“You’re nervous, but it isn’t you going to war” Rey smiles, but he doesn’t smile back.</p>
<p>“Do you have a lightsaber?” he looks at her “I remember that the last one is broken”</p>
<p>“No, I didn’t had the time to build one, but I have a blaster”</p>
<p>“Since when do you know how to use a blaster?”</p>
<p>“Well, I shot a wall on Ahch-To one time” she says looking down, Ben raises one eyebrow.</p>
<p>“So you’re telling me that you don’t know how to use a blaster, but they gave you a blaster?”</p>
<p>“That was the only option and I’m not staying here while they’re out there getting hurt”</p>
<p>“Take mine”</p>
<p>“What?” she looks at him.</p>
<p>“Bring my lightsaber with you”</p>
<p>“If I do that they will know that you’re here, that you helped us”</p>
<p>“I don’t care Rey, I only want you safe” he says putting his hand on her face “I need to know that you can protect yourself, I don’t care about anything else right now”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Rey asks, placing her hand on top of his.</p>
<p>“Yes, please take it with you”</p>
<p>Rey smiles and rests her forehead on his, Ben’s eyes are so worried and she knows that he wants to ask her to stay, but he also knows that she would never do that.</p>
<p>“You’re too nervous, relax” she strokes his hair.</p>
<p>“I can’t, not when half of my soul is going to war and I have to sit and watch” Rey feels that her heart skips a beat, she tries not to show it.</p>
<p>“I’ll be alright” she says calmly and Ben closes his eyes.</p>
<p>“I know, but I’m still worried, please take care”</p>
<p>“I will, I promise you”</p>
<p>Ben puts away looking at her face and then kisses her forehead, staying like that the most that he can, until they hear someone behind them, Rey turns around to find Rose standing just looking at Ben confused.</p>
<p>“What is it Rose?” Rey asks.</p>
<p>“Poe asked me to tell you that it’s time”</p>
<p>“Alright” Rey gets up and Ben gives her the lightsaber, but doesn’t let go of her arm “I will be alright” he nods and slowly lets her go.</p>
<p>Rey goes away with Rose that still looks confused.</p>
<p>“He is always like that?” Rose asks.</p>
<p>“Like what?”</p>
<p>“Caring, he is – was the Supreme Leader of the First Order, since when he has feelings?”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about? He always had”</p>
<p>“With you, because when I came here for a whole week he looked like a cold stone” Rey looks at Rose without an expression, the girl looks at the lightsaber on Rey’s hand “Oh and save this thing for the battle, or else people won’t even let you enter the ship”</p>
<p>_________</p>
<p>When they get to Agamar something is looking strange, it’s too calm, too silent, nobody is there when they land, Rey feels a chill and just like Ben felt that too his voice is in her head.</p>
<p>
  <em>“What happened?”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“I don’t know, it just looks too quiet, is it meant to be like that?”</em> she answered back.</p>
<p>
  <em>“How quiet?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Deadly quiet”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“It shouldn’t actually, Agamar is an old planet, but not a completely quiet place” </em>He says and Rey can feel that he is getting nervous, why is he nervous?<em> “What do you see?”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Absolutely nothing, Ben what does that mean?”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“I wish that I had an answer to that” </em>his voice sounds a little off on her head.</p>
<p>“Ok guys we need to find the – oh shit, he set us up” Poe says.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Finn asks.</p>
<p>“The Stormtroopers are in here” Poe says and walks to Rey “Did you knew that?”</p>
<p>“Of course not Poe”</p>
<p>“Why would she?” Finn asks, walking between them.</p>
<p>“<em>Ben</em>” that is no answer.</p>
<p>“Show him Rey, what you have with you” Poe says.</p>
<p>“<em>Ben</em>”</p>
<p>“That’s not the time Poe” Rose says looking at the man “Put yourself together we need to find a way out” Rose says and puts Poe away with Finn to find a new strategy.</p>
<p>Rey felt her body getting cold, did she bring them to their death? Was Ben lying? She thought she knew him, was him pretending? She is putting the people that accepted her in danger now, and for what?</p>
<p>“Oh great Hux is here too” Rey listened to someone say, why? What is happening?</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please Ben, not again”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What is it? Your thoughts are really confusing now, what’s wrong?”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Hux is here, did you knew that, that’s why you told us to come here? Please tell me you didn’t?”</em> She can feel how her question hurt him, he is scared that she, like everybody, thinks that he is lying again.</p>
<p><em>“You know me Rey, do you think I would do something like that?”</em> she doesn’t answer, but he already know how much she want to believe that he wouldn’t do that <em>“</em>Where are the fucking ships on this camp?”</p>
<p>“<em>What</em>?”</p>
<p>“<em>The ships Rey, where are they</em>?” Ben sounds frustrated.</p>
<p>“<em>They’re on the left wing, but why do you need a ship</em>?”</p>
<p>“<em>How will I get to you without a ship</em>?”</p>
<p>“<em>Ben you shouldn’t come here, what about the Resistance not trusting you</em>?” is he trying to get killed?</p>
<p>“<em>I’m not discussing this now</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Ben</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>I’ll be there as soon as possible sweetheart, when I get there go way with the rebels</em>”</p>
<p>He cuts their connection and Rey is left once again feeling scared, nervous, what will it be when he gets here with the Resistance and the First Order, Rose is looking at Rey worried from the door on the back of the ship, Rey gets closer to her.</p>
<p>“What is it Rose?” Rey asks.</p>
<p>“We don’t have many options here Rey, we can’t go away, because they will see us, but if we stay and they find us, we don’t have enough munitions to fight them”</p>
<p>“It just gets worse”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Rose asks worried.</p>
<p>“Ben is coming”</p>
<p>“What? He knows that the Resistance won’t trust him right? He will be fighting alone, or he can be dead, the Resistance doesn’t know that he gave us the locations and the First Order wants him dead”</p>
<p>“You believe that he didn’t betray us?”</p>
<p>“He isn’t doing this for us, it’s for you and he would never betray you” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo picked the blaster that Rey left when she took his lightsaber and is running through the camp, he doesn’t care if people can see him anymore, he needs to get to her, he keeps running but he can’t see a damn ship, he turns once again and Leia is walking to the command room.</p>
<p>“Ben what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Where can I find a ship?” Leia looks at him worried.</p>
<p>“Why would you need a ship?”</p>
<p>“I need to get to Rey, the plan didn’t work Hux is there”</p>
<p>“You can’t” Leia comes closer to her son “You can’t go there, the Resistance doesn’t know what you did and Hux already tried to kill you”</p>
<p>“So you’re telling me that I should just sit and wait? I can’t sit in here while Rey is there, you know her, she will attack even knowing they don’t have enough munitions”</p>
<p>“And you’re going there without a plan?”</p>
<p>“If it was Han Solo or Luke wouldn’t you do the same?”</p>
<p>“It’s not the same thing Ben” Leia puts her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>“Mom please, let me do it, let me do something right to someone”</p>
<p>Leia's expression changes, her son called her mom, she gets closer putting her right hand on his cheek.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do things right to anyone son, not when we did nothing for you for so long” Kylo tilts his head on Leia’s hand.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry” he doesn’t have to say what he is sorry for, Leia knows and her eyes tell him that she understands, that his father understands too.</p>
<p>“The ships are at the next turn left” Kylo nods and turns around “Come back to me Ben” she says to herself.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Rey is looking at the ship landing, damn he will be dead before he can spot them, he isn’t answering when she tries to talk to him. Rey runs to the ship door.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Finn asks.</p>
<p>“Is it him?” Rose asks at the same time.</p>
<p>Rey opens the door and starts to get out, Poe grips her arm and she turns around.</p>
<p>“Rey tell me what is happening here”</p>
<p>“He came to help Poe, I think he will try to distract the First Order so we can run”</p>
<p>“Are you sure he is here to help? Won’t he deliver us to Hux?” Poe asks, Rey sighs and close her eyes.</p>
<p>“Again Poe? Look we don’t have the time for that”</p>
<p>“Are you sure he is here to help the Resistance?”</p>
<p>“I can’t make you understand exactly what is happening Poe and why I trust him, but he is here to help”</p>
<p>Poe is looking at Rey, she can notice that he is trying to decide what to do, he looks around at their crew.</p>
<p>“I’m stand with you Rey” Rose says “Even if I don’t trust him I trust you and I can see that what you guys have is true” Rey feel her cheeks getting hot, Poe is still looking at her.</p>
<p>“Can someone tell me what is going on here?” Finn asks.</p>
<p>“Leia trust you, so I trust you too Rey” Poe says.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what is going on with you, or how you two have been communicating this whole time, but tell him that if he will be standing for us, we will be standing with him, I just can’t promise you that everybody here will do the same”</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” Rey asks.</p>
<p>“Yes, but the next time try to plan things” Poe says and smile “I need at least know that you guys plan to blow things” Rey smiles too.</p>
<p>“Of course Commander”</p>
<p>In no time Rey is running to him, she can see that his door is already opening, soon enough the First Order will notice the movement, she doesn’t know how he intends to distract Hux, but she won’t let him do it alone, so she keeps running to his ship.</p>
<p>“Rey!!” she listens to Finn calling her, but she doesn’t turn away “What is she doing?”</p>
<p>“What she has to do” Poe answer back “Come we have some things to do too”</p>
<p>Rey can’t hear what they say next, she is looking at Ben now, he looks so concerned, his breath so quickly like he has been anxious.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here? You guys should go away”</p>
<p>“Some of us will, Poe can convince them all”</p>
<p>“Poe?” Ben asks.</p>
<p>“He is not willing to let you be the hero”</p>
<p>“If he let you stay here, you’ll die”</p>
<p>“Ben the Resistance is ready to pay the price, so many people died”</p>
<p>The Falcon is starting to take off, Ben and Rey look at the other side in time to see the Stormtroopers starting to get out of the building, looking around trying to find what is happening.</p>
<p>“If you’re really doing this with me, it’s time to attack Rey”</p>
<p>Rey nods igniting Ben’s lightsaber, he gets the blaster and they run to the troopers, Ben is doing his best to cover Rey, while she runs through the soldiers, she sees the moment that Hux gets out of the building too, followed for more trooper, they won’t be able to put so many guards down, Hux is smiling at Ben.</p>
<p>“So you didn’t died and found your scavenger, how sweet of you and she have your weapon now” he turns to the troopers losing his smile “Get the girl”</p>
<p>They do, Rey sees when so many of them go to her, she turns around the lightsaber in hand, directing it to the head of the closest trooper, she turns again hitting another one in the chest.</p>
<p>“<em>Get down</em>” she hears Ben’s voice and does what he said.</p>
<p>Six different ships erupt from behind her shutting, at the same time that Hux starts to scream to the trooper to put the ships down. When Rey gets up she can see that most of the troopers around her are dead. Hux starts to run away and Rey starts to run too, when she looks at her side Ben is running with her.</p>
<p>Hux gets into the closest building leaving the trooper to protect him Rey is deflecting the troopers shots while Ben is shooting in their direction, when they finally get the last trooper down they find Hux surrounded by five more troopers. Ben attacks the trooper while Rey goes after Hux.</p>
<p>“Looks like you bewitched the Jedi killer scavenger”</p>
<p>“I didn’t, he does what he wants and right now is shutting your annoying mouth”</p>
<p>“You’re the one talking here girl, you’re the one that made my job harder”</p>
<p>“My pleasure”</p>
<p>Hux clench his jaw looking around, he tries to run to a door behind him, but Rey is faster and collapses the wall.</p>
<p>“Looks like you can’t run this time” Rey says.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t planning to”</p>
<p>Rey attacks and Hux gets a blaster and shoot, Rey doesn’t have enough time to get away and she closes her eyes waiting for the impact but it never comes, when she open her eyes she can she Hux pinned on a column and the shot has been stopped close to her face, when she turns Ben is walking on her direction, she gets out of the way when he lets go of Hux.</p>
<p>“One on one now Hux, how it should be, but you was never courageous enough to challenge me”</p>
<p>“You Jedi don’t deserve the power, you’re traitors” Ben is smiling.</p>
<p>“I’m not a Jedi Hux, I’m a Solo, and I do what I have to do”</p>
<p>Rey gives the lightsaber to Ben and when he ignites it they watch the color changing from the bloody red to a deep purple, like the power inside of him the blade switch turns, just like Ben Solo. Rey only looks when he walks closer to Hux who tries to get away, but he doesn’t have where to go.</p>
<p>“Kylo don’t do that” Ben smiles.</p>
<p>“That’s not you Hux, you don’t beg”</p>
<p>“You have the First Order, I can give it back to you”</p>
<p>“Actually you were right Hux, I was never meant to be the Supreme Leader”</p>
<p>Hux body becomes tense, he takes one of the rocks beside him, trying to move away again, but Ben predicted his actions and has his lightsaber on the man’s body, Hux looks up at him, rage in his eyes.</p>
<p>“If you’re going to kill me now is your time”</p>
<p>“The decision is not mine, the Resistance will decide what you deserve” Ben says and Hux starts laughing.</p>
<p>“So your scavenger will give me a sentence? You can’t even do that how we –” Hux can’t end the phrase because Ben knocked him out.</p>
<p>“How could I never had done this before?” Ben says turning around.</p>
<p>Rey stands looking at him she tilt her head waiting, he looks back at her with an eyebrow raised playfully, Rey scrunching her nose.</p>
<p>“Come on Mr. Solo” she says and he goes to her smiling.</p>
<p>Ben has Rey on his arms and he kisses her, she kiss him back and she feels all her worries going away, he feels like safety, like home, like her belonging. He pulls away just enough to look at her face.</p>
<p>“I love you Rey, I always had”</p>
<p>Her smile is the brighter thing in the room right now and Ben smiles back.</p>
<p>“I love you too Ben” she says and kisses him.</p>
<p>She wishes that she stay like this, happy and complete in his arms, where her heart will forever be, with him.</p>
<p> “Well it's still pretty strange to see you know, and I think Leia wants to know what happened here, so if you two could not be kissing in my ship or get a room I would appreciate” Poe says behind them and Rey laughs while Ben looks at Poe over her head.</p>
<p>“I think we need to go” Rey says.</p>
<p>“Or we can kill Dameron, nobody needs to know”</p>
<p>“You know that I can hear you right man?” Poe asks.</p>
<p>“I was trying to give you a warning”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, let’s go, Finn and Rose are on their way back with the other already, I’m the responsible for you kids. Unfortunately” Poe says walking away leaving a laughing Rey and an incredulous Ben behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they come back the news are all over the camp, the way that Poe, Rose, Finn, Rey and Ben had saved them, how the ex-Supreme Leader stood and fought for them, it’s like a new person is in front of them. Ben still can’t understand what is going on, he caused so much pain for these people and yet here they are saluting him, forgiving him. Leia is smiling at her son when they approach.</p>
<p>“You did it Ben, you saved us”</p>
<p>Ben have so many people around him that he lost his mother of sign, he tries to find a familiar face, maybe his mother, maybe someone else, he looking for Rey, they were separated when they got here, he can do this without her, there are so many people, he can’t quite understand what they’re saying. When Ben finally finds Rey he notices how happy she looks, she is home and in peace, he wished that the pain on his chest doesn’t existed, because when he identifies that he is jealous of this people and that he wanted her to be with him, even if it mean that she would be away from them, he starts to turn when she sees him and her smile takes his breath away like every time. She can see that Ben is a little uncomfortable when she walks in his direction, it’s clear in her eyes.</p>
<p>The commotion turns their attention from their new guest, when Rey stops at Ben’s side, Hux is taken from the ship by Chewie, Ben feels his heart hurting when he looks at the Wookiee, so he feels a hand covering his, their fingers intertwining for instinct.</p>
<p>“I’m here with you Ben” she says and Ben looks at her.</p>
<p>“Do you think he will forgive me one day?”</p>
<p>“The real question here is will you forgive yourself?”</p>
<p>Rey doesn’t wait for an answer, she knows that he doesn’t have one. He doesn’t know, because he still has nightmares with his father, because even though the voices in his head are now in his past he still has one voice, his father’s voice and even now he doesn’t know if he has the strength to do what he has to do. When Hux is put in a jail some people follow them, some others stay behind trying to talk to him, the villain redeemed. Rey excuses them and takes him to her chambers, because she knows him, she always knew him so well.</p>
<p>__________</p>
<p>He wakes up the next day with Rey in his arms, he never slept so well, not that he can remember, she looks so peaceful, like she feels secure, he could even say happy, Ben kisses his her forehead and she gets closer to him, he could get used to it, he could get used to happiness. He is brought back to reality when he hears knocks in the door, Rey turns in his arms, the knocks come again and he gets up from the bed opening the door Ben finds Finn standing looking at him.</p>
<p>“Kylo you’re here” Finn says angrily and even if people here don't hate him anymore, he can see that not everything was put aside.</p>
<p>“Call Ben please and Finn I’m sor –”</p>
<p>“Please save your apologies, I can understand you’re trying, but I can’t be honest with you now and when we talk I want to be able to forgive you”</p>
<p>“Sounds fair to me” Ben says, standing his hand, Finn looks at his hand for a second before shaking it.</p>
<p>“Finn what are you doing here?” Rey appears in the door now trying to evaluate what is happening, willing to protect Ben if she needs to, he could laugh if the situation wasn’t so messed up.</p>
<p>“Leia asked me to find you, they’re about to judge Hux now”</p>
<p>“Oh of course, we’re on our way” Rey says, Finn looks between Rey and Ben.</p>
<p>“Ok, we will be waiting for you” Finn turns and Ben closes the door, putting his back on it.</p>
<p>“What are you doing we need to go Ben”</p>
<p>“You go, I can’t” he says, closing his eyes, Rey gets closer to him.</p>
<p>“Why? They forgave you”</p>
<p>Ben opens his eyes looking at her face, he can’t because even if people forgave him he hasn’t yet and seeing them won’t help, not here in the place that he hurt them all. He has a lot to be redeemed for and he can’t take this now, not when he hasn’t done it for them.</p>
<p>“I can’t, I’ll wait for you here”</p>
<p>“Ben” she puts her hand on his chest, he never takes his eyes from her “Are you sure?” Ben nods “Alright, I’ll be right back”</p>
<p>__________</p>
<p>It’s been one hour when Ben hears the knock on the door, why would Rey be knocking it’s her room, he walks to the door and when he opens it he feels his eyes becoming watery, Chewie is standing there looking at him.</p>
<p>“Can I come in?” the Wookiee asks, Ben hesitates for a moment, before giving him space.</p>
<p>“What is it? Did something happen? Did they want to judge me too?”</p>
<p>“No, nothing like that, you weren't there and I wanted to talk to you” Chewie looks at Ben, his expression sad, Ben feels the tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry”</p>
<p>“I know you are” Chewie says, putting his hand on Ben’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“I understand if you can’t forgive me” Ben looks down.</p>
<p>“That’s not the reason why I came here Ben”</p>
<p>“What is it then?”</p>
<p>“I want to say that I forgave you, a long time ago, you’re my nephew Ben, of course I would forgive you”</p>
<p>Ben feels when the first tears roll down his face and not long enough he is sobbing, he notices when Chewie gets closer to him, his father’s best friend forgave him, his uncle Chewie, the one that carried him on his back when he was a little boy.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry uncle Chewie” Ben feels his knees giving up and Chewie hugs him, he misses him so much.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to, not anymore Ben”</p>
<p>“Do you think that he would forgive me one day? Do you think –” Ben chokes, he can’t ask because he doesn’t know if he wants to hear the answer.</p>
<p>“He never blamed you Ben, he always thought that he had failed you, not the other way around”</p>
<p>“Uncle if I could change things, I swear” Chewie cuts him.</p>
<p>“I know Ben, but it’s time to let go, you can’t bring him back and you need to forgive yourself”</p>
<p> “I’m trying, but he is constantly in my mind, in the things I do, I thought that things would be easier after I – well you know, but it only became harder” Ben can feel his heart breaking with every word.</p>
<p>“But your free now Ben, you can be who you want to be, anywhere in the galaxy” Ben looks confused at Chewie and the Wookiee smiles “I saw you when people where around you, I know you son, you won’t find you peace here”</p>
<p>“If I go away would you come to see me uncle?”</p>
<p>“Anytime you want me there Ben, apparently the Solos need me”</p>
<p>Ben is smiling, for the first time the pain that he felt all this time becoming a little easier, because one of the people that know the exact same pain is freeing him.</p>
<p>“I missed you” Ben says, hugging the Wookiee again.</p>
<p>“I missed you too kid”</p>
<p>They hear the door open and both turn around to see Rey standing there smiling, the happiest smile that Ben saw in his life, she puts her hand on the door latch.</p>
<p>“Am I interrupting something? I can come back later” she says, already starting to turn.</p>
<p>“No, I’m leaving” Chewiee says walking to the door, he turns to Ben “Whatever you want to do I will support you son” Ben smiles at him.</p>
<p> “Thank you uncle”</p>
<p>When Chewiee closes the door Rey is in Ben's arms in no time, she is smiling at him and he can’t help but smile back at her, her happiness is all that he wants to provide every single day of his life.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Rey can’t hide how happy she is, they decide that Hux will pay his debts working for the Resistance with Lando’s supervise, she never saw him more red in all her life, she knows that he preferred to be dead, but that’s not the best part, no, what makes her so happy is the fact that every one of the rebels where asking for Ben. She looks up at him, her other half has finally accepted for them and maybe he can finally find his peace, his place in all of this.</p>
<p>“Ben, you didn’t wanted to go because you were afraid of them wanting you dead, every single person that talked to me wanted to talk to the new hero, you know what that means right? You have a place here now, they were so happy” Rey is still smiling, but when she looks at his eyes she knows.</p>
<p>“I can’t stay Rey” he looked at her, the sadness in his eyes telling her the same story again. Ben has so many demons that he can’t leave behind, not here.</p>
<p>“But I thought that after that”</p>
<p>“No sweetheart, I can’t be under an Order like that, not when they’re still following the same rules”</p>
<p>“So what are you going to do?” she asks softly.</p>
<p>“For the last time I want to ask you something” Ben pulls away standing his hand to her “Come with me, until now all that was war and broken rules, we can’t deny what we are. There are people out there and they’re scared of falling to a bad side, come with me Rey, let’s find a place where we can live in peace and help people who are like me, like you, the ones that have the Force with them and can be complete, help me to find the balance”</p>
<p>“Do you think you can do it?”</p>
<p>“I do, if you’re with me we can find a way together” for the last time, she looks at his hand and at his face, when she doesn’t take his hand yet he looks down “I understand that this is your home now, that’s ok” Rey smiles.</p>
<p>“No you actually don’t understand anything, you are my home Ben” she stands her hand taking his “Just tell me when Ben”</p>
<p>Ben brings her closer hugging her, the height on their shoulder lifting, the feeling of losing something giving way. Rey can see a new life with him, somewhere that they can be happy and finally completely free. Ben is laughing at her, the sound that she loves so much, he looks so carefree now, like he finally feels hope and when he kisses her with all his love she feels it too, the promise of their future and the future of the galaxy, she couldn’t be happier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben and Rey have been in Naboo from the last two years, since the final battle against the First Order the dynamics of the galaxy has been changing, for the first time in so long the Rebels found some peace and Leia couldn’t be happier then to see her people safe and her son finally back home. Leia gave Padmé’s dresses to Rey in one of her visits, so she could give it to her daughter someday, just a reminder of how strong her great grandmother was, so she would never forget the power of the women in this family.</p><p>Rose and Finn are on Canto Bright helping the children, changing the game, like they discussed so many times in the past, according to Poe, who can’t stop complaining with Ben about how many times he had to help them, they’re doing a great job. Some of these kids are in here, some Force sensitive learning how to use the Force, how to live freely.</p><p>Ben finally saw the Knights of Ren again when Ushar and Ap’lek showed up, he thought that he needed to prepare for another war, one that he doesn’t wanted to fight, no anymore, but when the knights took off their helmet he knew that they weren't here for another duel. The galaxy has been healing, Ap’lek told him that they felt through the Force, a peace that they didn’t felt since they Order fell, a peace they could never feel with the Ren. Ben knew what they meant he feels that too now, he offered a place of peace for the knights in here, but they couldn’t, the knights had to heal before that and they need to do that alone.</p><p>“Don’t forget sir, you set us all free, the new galaxy is a better place now, for everyone” Ushar told him in that visit.</p><p>Ben knows now that he can be happy, he doesn’t need to feel bad when he feels the pull of the Dark or the Light, because he knows that he is allowed to feel. That’s what the galaxy is, that’s what balance means, they’re allowed to feel everything and pass through that, because life is so much more than black and white and Ben can’t believe how many colours he was able to find.</p><p>Looks like Anakin was right when he told his grandson that his peace could be the balance, even if he thinks the woman who stood with him is his main reason. The galaxy has finally begun to heal itself, turns out that it wasn’t about one side winning the war, it wasn’t about equals on opposite sides, it was about acceptance. The Light and the Dark are both part of the balance on the galaxy and also on their lives, there’s no better side, there’s a combination of the Force. Everyone is equally Light and Dark, balanced, and putting together they’re finally at peace, there’s no temptation when the sides of the Force are both trained and understood. They’re the dark and they’re the light, and finally and forever with the Force they’re immortal, they’re free and most importantly they’re finally in peace.</p><p>Ben is looking at the kids in their training camp, reminding of his days back when he was a padawan, back when he was so conflicted with his place in the galaxy, when he was alone and his master could never understand him.</p><p>“I do understand now” Ben hears Luke’s voice at his side “I’m sorry that I caused you so much pain, I failed you Ben”</p><p>“It’s all gone now Luke” he looks at Luke, the first time since Crait, but this time there’s no hate in him “You did what you knew”</p><p>“I did what was wrong”</p><p>“Yes you did, but you didn’t knew, I forgive you uncle Luke and I’m sorry too, for so many things”</p><p>“The past is the past Ben, I was wrong about you, but you aren’t about this place, some things will hunt you forever son and you’ll have pass through that, you’re so much better than I could imagine” Luke smiles at his nephew “You always wanted to be like your grandfather and you are, like him you found your own way to bring the balance back again” the last Jedi looks at the wedding ring on Ben’s finger “I thought I saw so much Vader on you, but I was wrong, there is so much of Anakin on you”</p><p>A single tear rolls through Ben’s cheek, Luke smiles and then goes away. Ben hears the door opening, he knows it’s her, Rey walks past him until she is standing on the balcony, looking at the sky above them, he smiles and gets closer to her.</p><p>“I was thinking” Ben says while he hugs Rey from behind, putting his chin on the top of her head “About that vision when we touched hands and I wasn’t wrong, you turned”</p><p>“So did you”</p><p>“And I couldn’t be happier”</p><p>Rey is smiling when she turns in his arms and Ben automatically smiles too, he never thought that he could love someone this much, more than that, he never thought someone would love him this much. If he could give her the whole galaxy, but she don’t need that, because she finally found her belonging and he is so happy that he can be a part of her world. She is looking at him tilting her head to the right.</p><p>“Is everything ok?”</p><p>“Yes” he holds her closer “Thank you”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For believing in me, you’re the one who brought me back, the first one that listened to me, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you, you was my anchor Rey, you kept me from drowning” Rey brings her forehead closer to his.</p><p>“You saved me too Ben, you gave me a place in all of this, you made me realise who I am and I don’t need anything more, I don’t have to be nobody else, I don’t have to be a legacy, I’m Rey and that was enough”</p><p>“It still is Rey, you will always be enough, you are your own legacy, you are everything”</p><p>Rey kisses Ben and they are both smiling in the kiss, Rey found her home on his arms, Ben found his light on her smile, their connection opens the same truth echoing on their soul. They are a dyad, two that are one and finally for the first time on their life they are complete, none of them needs to chase for nothing anymore, because they’re where they meant to be and their legacy will be immortal, just like the Force that brought them together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/thatsuntitled">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>